Dark Vengeance
by Marcus
Summary: Ok, Part of the Animefreek series, this is the new version to the previous attempt. Xander come back from the grave, but now he's walking the edge of being either good or evil. and Dealing with someone who he loves that isn't there anylonger as he hunts h


Dark Vengeance

Disclaimer: This is a non-profit story, these characters belong to their respected parties and creators, this is for fun and practice.

Warning: This fic contains violence and certain scenes that will probably be unsuitable for people under the age of 17, (rape and such I mean.)

Thanks for the help Animefreek! Couldn't have done this one without you! J 

****

Dark Vengeance

By: Marcus

Part 1 - Rebirth
The days were as they always were, tragic and dark with the gloom spread over the lands by the endless dark clouds that constantly covered the skies over New York. Dawn stood before the headstones of Xander Harris and Anyanka. It was a sad day as she had lost both of them no longer than a day ago as their burial was rushed as things these days were completely different.
Most of everyone she has ever known and loved was gone from her now. Buffy, Willow and Tara had disappeared along with Catherine. Methos and Cordellia had vanished also, no one knew where they were or if they were even alive still. Jean and Scott were still with her as was Giles to help them take care of her. She did hear things from the other X-Men from time to time. The war was too much for the team to handle, so eventually they had to go and do whatever good they could on their own.
Conner was off into hiding somewhere, Duncan…well, they heard from him every now and then. Jean and Scott had decided to move up North, to a place where the war wasn't very involved in, where it was safer than New York, Dawn needed a good environment to grow up in.
Still, she stood at the graves, Jean and Scott were behind her with Giles standing next to with his arm around her. "Why didn't they come?" Dawn asked Giles, referring to the others like Angel and Kate whom she had met a few times before.
Giles shook his head "Angel and Kate are trying to be here, travelling isn't as quick as it used to be Dawn, I'm sorry." He said as they turned to walk away. When they turned they saw Kate, Faith and Angel walking up to them. Dawn rushed to them, hugging Angel as her held her back "Sorry we're late." Faith said, placing her hand gently on Dawns shoulder. Kate stayed back a little, she didn't know Dawn too well still, or the others for that matter.
"Sorry we're late." Kate said to Jean and Scott who walked up to them, "Thanks for making it." Giles said as he walked up from behind them, shaking Kate's hand. "You doing ok Dawn?" Angel asked as she looked up at him, she had begun to cry, tears were streaked from her eyes and down her cheeks "I don't know anymore." She whispered as she rested her head against his chest again.
    That night, Dawn was in bed, sleeping, but not peacefully, for the past few months she was being plagued by nightmares. Much of the time she woke up screaming for her sister. Jean or Scott would always be near her, coming to her as they found her crying in her bed as she sat up, burying her face in her hands. She would never talk about the dreams to them, only Xander or Anyanka sometimes.
Now she slept, tossing and turning, moaning softly from time to time. Faith looked at her from the doorway, leaning against the doorframe. She got up and walked away, they were at Xavier's mansion, and he was as always a gracious host to them.
She walked downstairs to find Angel and Kate asleep on the couch, Kate resting in his arms. Faith smiled as it was a sight to see considering their past history. She however had gone through some interesting changes, she died, returned an immortal, and now she was on the run from the F.O.H. who thought she was a mutant.
She walked out to the patio, it was raining out, heavily. She stood there, letting the large drops of water soak her as she tilted her head back, closing her eyes. There was always something about standing in the rain that just relaxed her, took her away from the sorrows of her life lately. She thought about Buffy, her sister in a way, in the best way.
She missed her, constantly wondered where she had vanished too along with her other friends. Now, it was just a few of them left. And she felt utterly alone.
Faith? she heard in her thoughts, her mind. She turned around, looking at the door to see the professor there looking at her in the rain "Professor, sorry, I…" she began, but the professor held up his hand "You were just thinking and reflecting." He said kindly with a small smile.
Faith shrugged as her clothes were pouring with water from the pouring rain "Yeah." She said, simply looking at the ground. "Why don't you come in? We can talk." He offered, but Faith shook her head "No, I just need to be alone right now." She said as she ran off into the night. The professor could have urged her to return, but decided that she would come to him when she was ready to talk.
Faith ran across the property, past trees in the forest until she came up to the fence that ended the property and led to the public of Salem Center. She jumped the fence easily as she flipped over the top, landing on the pavement. She looked around, her hair strung and wet as she ran a hand through it, pasting it back.
She needed to hunt, slay something that was of the demon classes. So she ran onwards, to the cemetery.
A lone figure walked up to Xanders headstone, the person worn a trench coat with a large hood over his head, covering his face from whatever light there was in the night and the down pour. As the lightening bean to increase in its fury, so did the already heavy rain along with it.
The ground began to shift and move as something from below was moving around, awaken. The shifting and movement of the ground increased until a gaping hole appeared. Hands, cold and wet reached forth, from the shadows of the earth. A figure crawled his way out of the dirt.
Xander felt sick, the aching buzz in his mind as everything swirled around, his body ached and was cold from the biting rain.
He felt someone take hold of him as he tried to get to his feet "It's alright Xander, I'm here." The voice said. Xander looked up, the rain washed over his face, making it rather hard for him to see anything through a dark and blurred vision "Who?" he asked, afraid and extremely confused.
He wiped his face with a shaky hand, he saw someone he knew, Duncan Macleod. "Duncan?" he said through the shivers and chatters of his teeth.
Duncan nodded "It's me Xander, don't worry, you're going to be ok." He said as she helped him walk away from the graves, not wanting him to see Anyankas grave. 
They stopped when they felt the quickening, the buzzing and pulses throughout their being. Xander staggered and dropped to his knees, clutching his head in confusion. Duncan knelt to his side, looking around '_not now!_' Duncan thought in his mind. 
He looked up to see a figure walked towards them, shrouded in darkness. Duncan saw weapon in her hands, not a sword, it was short with a point to it. "Who's there?" he called out, demanding a response from the mystery figure coming towards them.
"Geez Duncan, what the hell is going on?" Faith said, emerging from the shadow of night. Xander looked up at her "Faith?" he asked out loud, looking at her, soaked, cold, yet still standing strong before them. "It's simple Faith, Xander's immortal now." Duncan said as he help Xander back to his feet.
Later on, back at the Mansion, Duncan was talking to Xavier while Scott brought Xander some fresh and dry clothing. Xander walked down the stairs, he was different. Not the person they knew, not a shivering new immortal that walked in earlier. He was dressed in a pair of Leather pants, loose, that he had in the room he stayed in while he was in New York.
He wore a shirt that was as dark as his pants, he wore a coat, it went down to his knees. But he looked angry, torn from what he was and now is.
Faith walked up to him, dressed in dry clothing, wearing a coat similar to him, jeans and a rather tight white shirt underneath, her usual style. But something was different about her, a difference.
Xander looked at her, but didn't make eye contact, he just strode past her, taking a seat in a chair. Angel walked up to him, "You ok Xander?" he asked. Xander looked up at him "I can't remember what happened to us. It's just blank." He said quietly. Angel sat next to him, he knew something of what happened to them "they thought you two were mutants. You two were found in an alley not far from here…" he said, looking at Xander who looked at him in horror.
"What did they do to us?" he asked, demanding to know the entire story. Angel looked at him and rose up, walking away. "Angel! Tell me!" Xander screamed out as he rose to his feet as well "Don't you dare walk from me." He growled. Angel turned to him, looking stoic and cryptic as he usually did "You don't want to know." He said as he turned back around, walking for the door.
Xander's eyes narrows as he scowled at the vampire, he ran to him, grabbing him by the shoulder and spun him around, he took firm hod of him and slammed him against the wall "Tell me damn you!" he yelled loudly. Faith ran to his side, trying to talk him away from Angel "Xander! Let him go, please!" she begged.
Xander tightened his hold over Angel as he became even more furious by the lack of an answer. He looked over to Faith, looking at him, pleading with her expression. He released Angel, stepping back. Angel took a few deep breaths as he looked at Xander "We're not sure, it looked like someone beat and stabbed Anya before shooting her to death. You…were beaten bloody, hung. That's what it looked like from the polices perspectives." 
Xander looked at him in horror "No…" he whispered, slowly stepping away from them. Faith shook her head sadly "Xander, listen, we didn't want you to know jus yet if you didn't remember." She said, hoping to calm him. Duncan and Scott rushed into the room with Xavier and Jean close behind them "He knows what happened." Angel told them, not taking his eyes off Xander.
"You told him?" Duncan said, looking at him with disapproval of his actions. He walked up to Xander who was a few feet away now, Xander head snapped at him, giving an intense stare at him, at them all "Who? Who were they, what were their names?" he said, demanding answers still.
Duncan shook his head. "We never found out." Said Kate, walking down the stairs towards them. She stood next to Angel, looking at him for a moment before looking at Xander "They left no traces of evidence. At least not enough for us to get a lead on any of them."
Dawn was tossing in her bed now, moaning and talking in her sleep. The nightmares had intensified as she watched fearfully.
Xander was pacing, shaking his head, pointing at them. Their answer wasn't good enough for him, he wanted to know who they were, he wanted justice for what they had done to Anyanka and himself. "No! I need to know!" he yelled. He began to thrash about, knocking and throwing items everywhere.
"Xander! Calm down!" Scott yelled as he ran up to him, trying to calm him down "We'll find him, I promise!" he said as he took him by the shoulders. Xander was breathing hard, shaking his head as he was in the verge of tears. 
A moment later they heard a screaming from upstairs, "Dawn!" Jean yelled as she ran up the stairs to be at the little girls side "Right behind you J" Faith called out as she was right behind her. They stopped when they saw Dawn already rushing downstairs to them, tears streaked down her face.
"Dawn?" Jean asked as the young girl rushed up to her, hugging her tightly as she cried freely, Faith ran up to see them. "I saw it, Xander died, what they did to them!" Dawn said through her cries. Jean kneeled down to her on the stairs "Saw what?" she asked as she wiped Dawns tears away.
Dawn breathed heavily "I saw the people who killed Xander and Anya." She said through the tears. Jean looked at Faith and back to Dawn "Lets go downstairs." She said, holding Dawn by the shoulder as she led them back down to the living room.
Dawn freaked out when she saw Xander, looking torn between fury and sorrow, "Oh my god!" she yelled out as she staggered back in fear and confusion. Jean took hold of her, holding her close to herself "It's alright Dawn, he's back, an immortal." She said to her. Dawn looked Xander over carefully, shyly as the sight of him was a fearful one.
Xander slowly approached her, his arms outstretched to his sides as he walked to her and kneeled before her "It's alright Dawn, it's me, and you know I'd never hurt you." He said gently as he touched the tears on her face.
Dawn shakily breathed in as she took hold of his hand "Xander…" she said in a whisper as she lean forward and hugged him tightly. Xander closed his eyes, holding her back as did she. "It's ok Dawn." He said, but she backed away from him, her hands on his shoulders "I saw it." She said panicked and afraid of what she saw.
"Saw what?" Xavier asked as his chair hovered over to them, Scoot came up to her with a glass as she took a seat on a chair nearest to them, "It was as if I saw who it was that killed Xander and Anya, their faces." She said. Xander stood up looking down at the traumatized young teenager. He walked away, pacing a little.
"Xander, what are you thinking?" Faith asked as she walked up to him. Xander turned to face them all "How and why would she get a dream like this?" he asked. Angel stood there by Kate, his hands in his pockets, thinking as he looked down to the floor "The Powers." He said aloud. "What?" Scott asked as he looked at him oddly.
Angel looked up at them sharply "The Powers That Be, they must have sent her a vision. Since Cordellia vanished before, they've found a way to send us a message through other channels, this must be one of them." He said pointing at Dawn.
"Well, I need to see their faces." Xander said forcefully as he was getting angry again. He suddenly stopped, looked at Jean and Xavier "You can show me!" he said, pointing and walking up to them. Jean looked at Dawn who looked at her, worried about this growing obsession.
"Xander, we can't do that, not unless Dawn agrees to it, and even then…it would be a bit too painful in some ways." Xavier said cautiously and calmly. Xander looked at Dawn "You got to do this Dawn, please!" he said, kneeling at her feet, begging.
"I-I…don't know…" she began, but when she looked into Xander's eyes, she saw the pain in there, the broken pieces that were left of him "Ok, I'll do it Xander." She said, agreeing to his plead. Xander hugged her "Thank you." He whispered.
A little while later, Xander and Dawn were laying back, they were along with Xavier as he had decided to personally do this, due to his exceeding experience to Jean. He hovered in between them, his hover chair was level with their small cots "This will be uncomfortable, so please try and remain as calm as possible Xander." He said, then turned to Dawn "You won't feel of see anything, just remain calm so I can let it remain that way." He instructed. 
Dawn took a deep breath and nodded as did Xander. Xavier pressed his fingertips together and closed his eyes, concentrating on what was in Dawns mind.
Xander lay still, his coat lay at the foot of the bed. Everything around him seemed to fade away to darkness as his mind went back to the past, his mortality. 
"Anya!" he cried as he saw a group of five people jump u from the shadows behind her. He saw the drag her off as he had been grabbed and held down by two of them "Filthy freak!" one of them said as another began to thrash his fist against Xanders face.
After nearly losing sight of what was going on, he saw what had happened to Anyanka, she was being beaten in much the same way as Xander, she lay on the ground, moaning in pain as three of them were kicking and punching at her already battered form. "Xander…" she whispered as she picked her up and threw her against the wall. He saw her struggle to fight as she raked her nails across one of the men's face. 
A woman who was with them began to continue thrashing at her, punching her face as the others swore at her resistance assault. 
Xander was against the wall "Why? We're not…mutants…" he said weakly as he felt a rip stabbing into his lung, causing painful breathing. One man grabbed him by the hair as the other was holding him up "Well, you ain't with us, so you're just another mutie lover." He said "Just bad luck I guess." He added as he pulled out a dagger from the back of his belt.
"Leave her alone, do whatever you want to me just leave her alone…" Xander begged, trying to at least save Anyanka's life. The man looked at him with a smile "We will, to both of you." He said before plunging the dagger into Xander's stomach repeatedly.
Anyanka could see the sight from the alley "Xander!" she tried to call out as hard as she could, but it was cut off as the she felt the pain from a punch to her bruised and bloodied face from the man she had marked. He hit her again and again as the two held her back, defenseless.
The last image Xander saw was a blade slashing at Anyanka as she screamed in pain.
"No!" Xander said as he shot up from the bed, he crawled rapidly to the edge and fell off, he grabbed his coat and ran to the door. "Xander! Wait!" Xavier called out as Dawn shot to her feet and to his side. Xander paid no attention as he threw the door open, he was thrashing and screaming as he punched a hole in the wall.
Xander nearly tripped and rolled down the stairs as her ran down them, the others saw him in his state. "I guess he remembers." Kate said as Duncan approached him "Xander calm…" he began, but Xander practically attacked him as he leapt at him and tackled him to the floor. "Get away from me!" he screamed as he got to his feet. Locating his direction he found the door.
Faith leapt in front of him, trying to control him, but her grabbed her and threw her away to the floor. Xander! Stop now! Jean said in his head, Xander grabbed his had and turned to them "Stay out of my head damn it!" he screamed as she threw him away from the door with her mind.
Xander got up and cried out, his arms outstretched and head tossed back in the agony of memory. He ran for the window and threw himself through it. The glass shattered in all direction in the rain. Xander raced as lightening away from the house and into the night, his wallows and tears could be heard as he ran.
Duncan and Faith got up off the ground, Duncan rubbed his neck as Faith stretched her back "I never knew he could fight like that." She said as she straightened her coat and shirt. "Any idea of where he's gone?" Angel asked as he and Kate walked into the room. They pretty much figured that this was a result of Xanders fury. Jean shrugged as did the others.
"I never knew that this kind of violence was in Xander, he's never been anything like this before." Dawn said as she and Xavier descended from the stairs, "Well, what did you expect from a guy who was brought to the brink, had everything stolen from him and live again. It's a pretty cruel truth don't you think?" Kate said as they looked out to the darkness.
"Where's Faith?" Scott asked as he noticed that she had slipped away, "She's most likely gone after Xander." Xavier said "And we should wait for Xander to come to us, let this harsh reality sink in for him." He concluded, laying down what would have to be done with this situation. Duncan nodded "I agree, I know what he's going through in a way, he needs his space." He said as he rubbed his shoulder.
"I'll help with the hole in the wall." Duncan said as he and Scott went to get some boards and nails to cover up and fix the mess as best they could. 
Part 2 – Vengeance Is Just
Xander ran through the rain, the images still ran through his mind, he had to go anywhere, away from the mansion. He collided with a tree, spun around it and continued through the rain, breathing heavily as he did continue on through the streets and all in between.
Faith ran behind him, trying to catch up to him "Xander!" she yelled out to him, but he was still too far ahead of her to hear.
Xander ran into the cemetery, he wanted to see her grave, he needed to. He ran past the other tombstones, so many names, so many deaths. Finally his legs gave out, he crashed to the muddy ground, his clothes were covered with water and mud being slowly washed away.
He got up on his hands and knees, looking up as the rain dripped from his face, he saw the stone 'Anyanka' it had carved into it. He sat on his knees as he began to weep for her, he saw everything that happened, remembered it now. He thought back to everything they had been through, all the times they had been together, all the times they argued, and even the times when they made themselves look ridiculous in public. He took a hand full of the dirt and clenched it in his fist.
Now, he would give anything to see her alive, hear her voice, even her very touch, just for an instant. He felt the buzz, surge of senses course through him, the quickening. She stood up and turned around to see Faith running up to him, she slowed and stopped a few feet away from him. Her chest heaved up and down as she breathed heavily from her running after him.
"What are you doing here Faith?" he said, wishing he were alone instead of having company. Faith shook her head "I don't know, I felt someone had to come after you, I felt I had to." She said, all soaked again as was Xander. 
Xander shook his head "I just want to be left alone." He said as he turned around to face Anyankas grave. Faith walked up to him, her hair matted to her face "Why? You don't have to be alone!" she said, grabbing him and spinning him around to face her "You think you're the only one to lose someone you care about? Huh?" she said yelling at him. Xander just looked at her with narrow eyes as he listened to her rant on "Well you're not damn it! I've lost people too, I have a friend who's more of a sister too me, others who are gone as well, and dead!" she said, pointing to Anyankas grave "And my parents, they weren't saints, fuck no! But I still loved them, even if they did beat me bloody most of the time!" she said, it was getting personal now.
"My father did also, my mother was too drunk off her ass to even care, and when she was sober, she still wouldn't care. So if you think just for a second that you have any right to talk to me like that…you're right." He said, calming down as he ended his reply to her. Faith shook her head, sadness was across her face now "Dawns been going through hell since Buffy vanished along with Willow and Tara and Catherine. Everyone's either gone or dead for all I know…and I'm so alone Xander!" she began, letting what she felt come out.
"…And now you are too, and I can't stand everyone being so hurt." She said as she moved closer to them, Xander looked up to the sky, his eyes closed. He looked back down at her, less than a foot away from him, looked so full of pain and sorrow, it was the part of her that she didn't let him and the others see when they had first met.
"I'm going to kill them all." He said suddenly, Faith looked at him "What?" she asked, still wondering if she had heard those words from his lips. Xander stared at her "I'm going to hunt them down, and kill them all." He said again "Vengeance, it's what Anya was all about once. Now I'm going to do it for her, so she can rest in peace." He said.
Faith could hear in his voice that he was serious, he wanted justice, vengeance for Anya "I…want to help you." She said, wanting to be at his side as she couldn't bear to let him go off by himself. Xander shook his head "No, you can't get involved in this." He said coldly, his heart was stone now, he had to complete what he had to do in order to give it new life again.
She shook her head "Then let me come along…let me help you." She said. Xander began to walk away from her silently, she turned around to look at him "Then take this, you'll need it." She said, pulling her sword out from under the back of her coat. Xander turned around as she tossed it to him. He caught it by the hilt, looking at it then back to her "I'll be back later." He said.
Faith saw him walking away now, the rain enveloped him as he vanished from her sight.
She walked back through the rain, not caring that she was shivering cold and the rain bit at her skin. Scott, Angel, Kate and Xavier were waiting for her, Giles had gone out to try and talk to Joe about who it was that murdered Xander and Anyanka. "Where is he?" Duncan asked, as she saw him appear from a chair. 
Faith looked at them, why did it concern or bother her so much that Xander seemed to have gone somewhat mad over this, she couldn't really blame him. She pointed her thumb back out the door "He's gone after them." She said, her tone was empty, like she was in shock.
"Faith, are you alright?" Scott asked as they all moved closer to them. Kate looked up at Angel as he saw her face "I've never been so afraid until now. The way he looked when he said he was going to kill them. It scared me so bad." She said before she lunged towards him, holding him tightly. Angel hesitantly took hold of her, looking at the others.
"Faith, we have to find them, find Xander." Duncan said. Faith moved away from Angel and looked at him "Why? So we can let those bastards kill others? I say let Xander do what he feels he has to do, he'd be doing the world a favor." She said as she rushed upstairs.
"She does have a point you know." Kate said suddenly. The others looked at her, aside form Xavier, they all looked shocked at her agreement to Faiths words. "What? He can't go through with this, it's murder!" Duncan said exasperatedly. Kate stood there, her arms crossed "Oh, and what they did is alright because he's an immortal right? Wrong Duncan, eye for an eye, that's the way the world works these days!" she said, snapping at him.
Duncan fell silent, she was right, eye for an eye. He himself understood the rage that was in Xanders heart as he too had at one time extracted vengeance like that, and the world was like that now.
"Fine, let's go find him." He said, Faith nodded "Just the two of us, I know…you would want to come too, but this is immortal business." She said to the others. Scott moved forward to protest, but Xavier took hold of his arm "Very well, that is a good course of action Faith, we'll respect that." He said.
Faith went upstairs and got another blade she kept handy, a thin broad sword, lighter than most kinds. She stowed it under the back of her coat and left back to the others. She feared as to what they would find.
Part 3 – Justice
Faith and Duncan were on the road, heading to a known hang out for the F.O.H.
The rain had subsided to a light drizzle, they walked up to the warehouse that was the local outpost for the racist group. As they approached the door they felt the quickening buzz deep within them. They looked at each other before they opened the door.
What they saw as they walked in horrified them. The room was a disaster area, there were bodies everywhere, mangled with each other and with the chairs that were strewn around the large room. Faith put a hand on her stomach, she felt sickened by the sight of the death and destruction. She leaned into Duncan, burying her face in his chest, unable to witness such a bloody sight.
"My god." Duncan whispered, this wasn't what he was expecting from Xander, he couldn't even conceive such an act from the young man. "Xander? You here?" he yelled out loudly. His voice echoed around the walls as they listened. They heard a loud noise from the back, there was a podium ahead of them and a temporary wall behind it.
As they approached, they heard a shuffling sound, a man walked out from behind the wall, his clothes were torn, his face was bruised and had cuts and spots of blood all over. Faith stepped up to him and slammed him against the wall, clenching his collar "Where is he going?" she demanded. The man was terrified as she even touched him, he barely stood as it was, he shook and quivered at the act of aggression. 
"Where?" she yelled again urgently wanting to leave this place. The man shook his head "He went after the five of them, at the Dark Star Club." He stammered out. Faith let him go, letting him drop to the floor in fear. She turned to Duncan "He must have just left." She said, considering that he wasn't in sight, Duncan agreed "Where's the club at?" he asked, stepping up to the man.
Xander walked slowly down the steps in to the club, the place was a jumble of people, many looked dangerous and were most likely criminals from the streets. He looked around discreetly, walking through the crowd. The music was heavy and loud, deafening as it drowned the flurry of voices from the crowd. The one named Ramirez was the first he was looking for.
The one with the scratch marks on his face, the ones that Anyanka gave him before he killed her. He spotted him, sitting at the bar with two women all over him, hindering on to his every word of whatever kind of bullshit he was spewing to them. He touched Faiths sword that he stowed under his coat as he moved closer to him.
He saw the opposite end of him on the mirror on the other side of the bar, but Ramirez was facing his direction. As he walked, Ramirez turned around to face the other woman, obviously much younger than he was, god forbid they were under age.
Xander took hold of the woman and pulled her away. He sat down in her place, Ramirez hadn't seen him yet, he was still mouthing off at the other woman. The woman saw him, her eyes widened by the look of his expression, she got up and left abruptly with her friend. Ramirez watched them leave, wondering what was going on. He turned around to be face to face with Xander.
"You." He said as he rose to his feet. He shook as he thought this was all a nightmare, a bad dream "We…killed you." He whispered as he began to back away, frightened. Xander stood up, strong. He closed the gape in between them "Like a friend of mine once said, I have a hard time dying." He hissed at Ramirez. 
Ramirez spun around "Alex! CJ! Help!" he cried out as Xander looked up in the same direction as Ramirez. He simply smiled as he saw the other man and the woman that were with him to kill Anyanka "Bring it." He growled as he pulled out his sword. Ramirez looked back to see the blade as his other two friends showed up at his side.
"What the fuck? He's dead?" said the woman, obviously CJ. They retaliated by pulling out guns from under their coats. People saw the sight of their weapons and the crowd ran, screaming and tumbling over one another. Before long the place was empty, leaving Xander with his sword pointed towards the three murderers pointing their guns at him.
"So, who's first?" he asked, almost eager to spill their blood. 
Duncan and Faith walked in through the back entrance, they noticed the flurry of people running out of the front of the building. They walked into the office, there were a few monitors that showed the display from different video cameras in the club, they were more interested when they could hear their voices over the feed.
"Faith, go hold back Xander, I have a plan, just don't let him kill them." Duncan said as he saw some blank tapes near the monitors. Faith nodded, not really understanding what Duncan was thinking. She burst out of the office and ran as fast as she could down the hall to the club doors.
Faith nearly knocked the doors off their hinges as she threw them open to see Xander in the center as the other three were trying to get in close enough to him. She did what she always did in a situation, run up and join in. she leapt up and kicked one of them in the back. This gave Xander the opportunity to move on the other two in front of him.
Xander knocked the gun out of one of their hands, as he brought his sword over and nearly lopped off the mans hand. Xander proceeded to Ramirez, who was pointing his gun at him, frightened. Xander could tell since his hand was shaking horribly. "Stay back, I'll shoot!" Ramirez threatened.
"You shouldn't make idle threats, they'll get you killed." Xander said as he lunged forward, swinging his sword at the gun, knocking it away from Ramirezs' hold. He yelped as he jumped back, hitting the wall behind him hard.
Xander came up, holding the edge of his sword. Faith had done away with the woman she jumped without fatality. "Xander! Don't!" she yelled out, seeing him moments away from executing Ramirez. 
Just as Xander was about to thrust his sword into Ramirez, Faith grabbed him by the arm, stopping him. "Don't kill him, don't go down that road, I'm begging you." She whispered to him. Xander turned his head to look at her. She felt the fear from his stare, he was ready to actually shed blood. Xander looked at her and removed the blade from Ramirez's neck.
Faith looked at Ramirez now, angry and without caring for him "You have one chance now, and you'd better take it, or I'll let him go back to whacking you." Faith said, angrily at the mortal. Ramirez looked at them both, not answering to her ultimatum. Xander growled as his eyes narrowed, he thrust the blade forward. Faiths eyes widened and Ramirez screamed out as the blade collided. Faith breathed a little quicker, but Ramirez was alive, Xander had stuck his blade through his coat and shirt, narrowly missing his body purposely.
"Ok! I'll talk! It was me, CJ Smith, Alex Welkin, Scott Goad and Dillen Amrack! I swear!" he said, breathing heavily and looking at them both back and forth with wide eyes, filled with fear. Faith smiled as she turned to see Duncan walk out with a video cassette "All here." He said as he held it up.
Xander looked at him and turned back to Ramirez, he removed his blade and brought his sword back "You get to live." He said, seeing Duncan's view as the better act to follow, reluctantly of course. Ramirez dropped to his knees, shaking "Thank you, thank you, thank you." He whispered.
"Oh shut the hell up." Xander growled as he rammed his knee into Ramirez's face, sending him crashing into the wall behind him, rendering him unconscious. He turned to Faith and Duncan "I need to be alone." He said, stowing his sword underneath his coat and leaving the building. Faith looked at him as he left, as did Duncan, coming next to her "It's alright Faith, he needs time to heal, to accept what's happened." Duncan said, patting his shoulder.
The next day, no one had seen Xander at all, he had simply vanished. They had read in the paper that three individuals were found tied up in a club and that a tape was found of one of their confessions to a murder that they and two others had committed. The three in the club and one of the other two had been arrested and were awaiting trial, the fifth had been at large, eluding the police.
Faith tossed the paper on the kitchen table and looked outside, the rain had ceased, but the dense and dark clouds had remained. She was alone at the moment, Scott and Jean had gone out to breakfast into the town. Xavier was around the mansion somewhere, Angel and Kate were about some place, the dark and constant clouds had allowed Angel to go outside in the day, something that was still new to him, as well as a little unsettling.
She ate her toast as she lay back in her seat, enjoying the peace and silence that she knew wouldn't last for very long. Her mind wandered back to the F.O.H. headquarters, where she and Duncan had found the people that Xander had killed. She supposed that it was, in a way, unavoidable, but she would never have guessed that the warrior in Xander ever existed, at least not on such an intense level.
"Faith? You ok?" she heard from the doorway. Faith snapped back to reality and looked over to the doorway, she saw Dawn standing there, looking a little drowsy, obviously she had just gotten out of bed and was looking to eat. "Hey little sis, hungry?" Faith asked, showing a smile. Dawn walked to the table and sat closely next to Faith "Yeah, are you ok?" Dawn asked once again. 
Faith got up to the refrigerator and pulled out some left over food, cooking or even preparing a bowl of cereal wasn't her forte. She returned with a plate of reheated pancakes and a glass of juice "I'm fine Dawn, really." She said, sitting back down in her seat. Dawn picked at the food and looked back to Faith "Where's Xander? I didn't see him around."
Faith looked at the young teenager "I don't know kid, he just took off after last night. Duncan says he has to be alone for awhile. But I think we ought to look for him, be there for him, you up for a little searching?" she said, letting Dawn be involved at her own choice. Dawn looked back at her plate and chewed her food, nodding. "Ok." She said with a mouth full of food.
Part 4 – The End of the End of the Beginning 
Faith and Dawn decided that visiting Anyankas grave would be the best place to begin looking for Xander, Giles had come along as well, seeing as his talk with Joe hadn't revealed any information on Xander, he would try and be of some help to them. They walked up to the spot, they saw Xanders grave as it was before, obviously he had filled the dirt back in sometime ago.
"You shouldn't have come." Xander said, appearing from behind a tree. Dawn turned and rushed towards him, Faith followed as Dawn collided with Xander, hugging him tightly. Faith stood in front of them "Why shouldn't we have come?" she asked, her arms crossed. Xander released Dawn, she walked back to Faith where the slayer put her arms around her sister. "I'm not finished yet, one of them is still free. I don't want any of you involved, it's not your business." He said, giving that very same look that scared Faith greatly.
Faith shook her head, not agreeing with what she knew he was going to do, as well as how he was going about doing it "No, you need help, in more ways than one too Xander." She said, Dawn nodded at him as well "She's right Xander, don't shut us out?" she asked, pleading with him desperately. Xander broke eye contact and walked around them slowly, towards Anyankas grave, he kneeled down before 'her' and put a hand on the surface, gently passing his hand down it.
Faith and Dawn walked away, they already did what they could. They decided to wait for an answer, they knew they would get one either way.
Xander remained crouched before the headstone, looking at the name. He remembered talking to her, remembered every conversation, every experience he shared with her, even every time they made love. A tear crept down his cheek, such happy and fond memories that he always held closely now tore at his heart and bleed into his soul. He let his head fall back, looking to the sky.
He had already lost one person he cherished, and now it was like he was on the verge of loosing everyone else he cared about, but his need for revenge and justice was so compelling that pulled at him in two different directions. "What do I do Anya?" he asked aloud, hoping that her soul would hear him. "Maybe you should accept them, stop pushing yourself away from them." He heard. Xander turned around, standing to his feet as he looked to the tree.
"Anya?" he gasped aloud as he stepped back a few paces. He saw her standing against the tree, looking at him with a calm "Yes Xander, it's me." She said as she stretched out her arms, letting her white dress dangle in the wind gently. She walked up to him, his eyes were wide and shocked to see her as though she never left this world. No, she did look different, like she was out of place with everything around her.
"How can you be here? You're dead?" Xander asked, still in shock of her very appearance, Anyanka walked towards him, taking grace in her steps, in her look towards him "I'm here because you're beginning to walk the wrong path, a path I chose to walk a long time ago…before I met you." She said, bringing her hand up to his face, she left a gap of less than an inch from her fingers to his face, she looked sad, her eyes spoke greatly in the silence.
"Vengeance won't bring you peace, the cost is greater than you may think." She said "I'm guilty of much in my life, when I was a demon, and now I have to atone for it in death." She said "Don't worry, I am in what you call heaven, I just have a job to do before I can truly enjoy it." She said, closing the gap by touching his face gently.
Xander had a single tear along his face, Anyanka wiped it gently with her fingers "How can I keep going on without you? It hurts so much." He said, touching her hand. Anyanka looked at him, her eyes were so sad, yet hopeful at the same time "Them, Faith, Dawn and the others, you won't be alone, not unless you choose to be." She said, moving closer and holding Xander in a tight hug, throwing her arms around his neck she cried. 
Xander opened his eyes to find himself standing right where he was before Anyanka appeared. He shook his head and looked around quickly "Anya?" he called out as he ran and looked around the tree "Anya!" he yelled out as he simply couldn't find her. He dropped to his knees as he was in shock now. He looked at her grave in sadness, he remembered everything she told him, vengeance wasn't the way, justice was.
Part 5 – Justice for Love

Xander walked to the mansion, he didn't walk quickly, or even run. He was more afraid of how the others would react to him after what happened before. He was just a few minutes from the mansion, he could see the gate already in the distance. 

He stopped as he heard the sounds of an explosion nearby, he could tell from the dark smoke rising up in the air that it was coming from the mansion. He bolted quickly in a mad run for the gate, hoping that no one was in serious danger in the mansion. Xander stopped as he felt a buzzing in his head, he looked around as a van sped out of the gate and away on the streets. 

Xander ran through the gate and to the mansion, there was a big hole in the wall, smoke still rising from small flames from the debris on the ground around it. He ran into the mansion, he saw Faith unconscious on the ground as well as Scott and Duncan. "Anyone hear me?" Xander yelled out.

"Over here!" he heard from the next room, Xander ran quickly to the door. He turned the corner to see Angel against the wall with Kate unconscious in his arms. Xander knelt to his side quickly "You ok?" he asked, Angel nodded "Yeah, I'll heal, Kate needs a doctor though." He said. "Where's Dawn? And Jean?" Xander asked, noticing their absence from the scene.

"They were taken." The professor said, hovering onto the room slowly behind Xander. Xander looked up at him, there was a small cut on his forehead and his skin was dirtied with black smudges "Who took them?" he asked.

"He was immortal." Duncan said, awakening from either his sleep or temporary death. Xander rushed into the room as Faith began to move as well, Scott sat up, wincing from his sore joints. "His name was Luke." Xavier said. Xander held Faith as she sat up, dazed and not completely aware of where she was. Xander looked over to Angel who carried Kate into the room "Call an ambulance, I'm going to see Joe." He said to Scott. Scott nodded, standing up and rushing to the phone in the next room.

"We're coming with you Xander." Duncan said, slowly standing up to his feet. Xander nodded, no longer resisting any help from them, he welcomed it. Faith looked up at him "No more pushing us away?" she whispered to him. Xander looked down at her, holding her a little tighter "No, someone opened my eyes." He said. 

The three of them walked into the bar, Joe was attending to a few customers. He walked up to them as he left the customers to their drinks "Hey guys, Xander, glad you could finally come down here." Joe said, greeting them. Xander looked at him silently, speaking not a word as he followed Faith and Duncan to a table on the far side of the bar, in the shadows. 

"An immortal, he took Dawn and Jean, we need to know who he is." Faith asked, getting herself a beer from the bar. Duncan didn't want anything, and Xander sat still as a statue, making Joe a little nervous.

Joe nodded "His name is Luke Petrol, and I just got word that he's that fifth guy you're after Xander." Joe said. Xander snapped in movement, slamming his fist on the table "Fucker." He hissed under his breath. Duncan eyes Xander for a second before leaning forward "Where can we find him, and why did he take Dawn and Jean?" he asked.

Joe nodded, resting his hand on his walking stick "He's using them, he knows that Xander here will come head hunting for him and he's going to use Dawn and Jean as protection in case he actually comes." Joe said. Xander stood up over Joe "Where is he?" he demanded with a cold and calm voice. 

Xander and Faith walked down the street where Joe said Luke was holding Dawn and Jean, they were told that Luke was also leader of a local F.O.H. base as a hideout. Duncan had gone another way, trying to be a distraction for when Xander and Faith decided to move into the place.

"This is the place." Faith said as she kicked the cement wall lightly, "Now we wait for Duncan to move into the place." Xander said, leaning against the wall next to Faith. She leaned on her shoulder, facing him as she stood close to him "You ok?" she asked "What made you change your mind?" she asked. Xander looked her in the eye "You believe in angels? Spirits?" he asked "Cause I'm pretty sure one visited me." He added. Faith crouched down, leaning flat on her back against the wall "Yeah, sometimes I do." 

Xander looked down at her "Can I ask you something?", Faith looked up at him "Shoot." Xander took a deep breath as he thought of the words to ask her what was on his mind "Why? Why do you seem to care so much about me? What I do and what happens to me." He asked. Faith stood up and moved to be in front of him "I don't know, trying to make up for past sins I guess, at least that's what I tell myself." She said, looking away from his eyes.

"I don't really know why, I just get…scared when I think of you going into a situation and maybe loosing yourself." She said, becoming honest, letting her true self show through. "Loosing myself?" Xander asked, standing up straight in front of her, they were closer together now and it made her uneasy "Yeah, loosing yourself, like I did before with the mayor. Alex, you're walking an edge, you run a risk of becoming something worse than a demon." She said with fear and concern.

Xander looked at her, tilting his head like a curious bird "What did you call me?" he asked, noticing that Faith used the first part of his name instead of calling him by his usual name, Faith gulped "Sorry, I didn't mean to cal you by your first name." She said, lowering her head. Xander actually smiled as he lifted her head with his finger under her chin "No one's ever called me that except for my grandfather, before he died when I was eight." He said "I never let anyone else call me that, not unless I cared for them in a deep way, y'know?"

Faith smiled shyly at him "And am I allowed to call you by that?" she asked, afraid of being told off. Xander nodded "Yeah. But call me that in front of the others and I'll tie you upside down naked in a closet." He said, joking. Faith giggled a little, happy for once in a long time, Xander chuckled as well. "Xander, you know me, that's more of a promise than a threat." She said with a grin.

"At least you don't have to show me the curves this time though." Xander said in a comeback. 

They became serious and alert as they heard crashes and yelling from in the building, they pulled out their swords and burst through the door. "Xander, get to Luke!" Faith yelled as she grabbed one guy who came at them, she knocked him aside quickly with a punch. Xander nodded and ran through the crowd of panicked people as Duncan was taking as many of them down as he could.

Xander walked through a door, he sensed another immortal close by, he knew it wasn't Duncan or Faith either. He walked up the stairs, his sword in hand and his eyes open, seeking the first or slightest of movements. He came to the end of the stairwell, a single door was there, he could still hear the fighting going on downstairs.

He cautiously took hold of the knob and opened the door slowly. He rushed in when he saw Jean laying on the ground in a daze, there was a gash across her forehead and he hands were tied. He picked her up, there was something around her neck, a collar, there was a blinking light on it. "Jean? Jean, are you alright?" he asked, shaking her gently.

Jean opened her eyes slowly "Xander?" she said groggily, Xander smiled, relieved that she seemed to be alright "Where's Dawn?" he asked. Jean pointed to another door at the end of the room "He took her out to the roof, saying he was waiting for you." She said, Xander helped her, sitting her back against the wall. "Stay here, Duncan and Faith ought to be by here shortly."

Xander stood up, taking his sword, he walked over to the door and opened it, outside was a catwalk. The rain had begun to pour again as he climbed the steel steps. He walked out to the roof, very little room to walk as the roof was slanted on either side, only five feet on either side of him and went up to the end of the building.

"Xander! Help!" he heard, he looked to the end to see Dawn, soaked and being held by a man in a jacket, his hair was shorter than Xanders, his face was pale as well, he stood a few inches taller than Xander too.

"Let her go!" Xander yelled out loudly to him, obviously the immortal known as Luke, he recognized him from the night Anyanka and he were murdered, it was him who beat him bloody. "I'll fight you!" he said, walking up to them as the rain beat down on him hard, soaking him greatly. He came within ten feet of them, Xander could see that Dawn was terrified as she breathed heavily and looking at Xander with fear in her eyes.

"Ok." Luke said with a grin, his eyes glaring at Xander, he threw Dawn at him and charged at them, his sword appearing from behind him. Xander caught her as she fell forward "NO!" he screamed as he spun around, covering her as he used himself as a shield. Luke slashed across his back, cutting deeply into his flesh.

"Run." Xander said to Dawn in a weak voice. Dawn looked at him as much as she could, saw in his eyes. "Xander…" she began, but he pushed her away "Go!" he yelled out. 

Dawn ran to the other end of the roof as Faith rushed up, clothes torn and a bit of blood, but she was alright. Xander stood up, his sword in his hand was gripped tightly, he turned to face Luke who was already waiting eagerly for him. 

Xander looked at him with open eyes, looking, waiting for his opponent to strike first "You're going to die now." Xander said, bringing his sword up and stood at his stance, the way Duncan taught him long ago.

Duncan showed up with Faith and Dawn "Is he…" he asked, his student was now in a battle, "He's going to be ok…I hope." Faith said as they watched in silence, praying for Xanders victory. 

Xander leapt back as Luke swung his sword at his head, he slipped and fell on his back as Luke brought his sword down at him. Xander rolled out of the way a second before the sharp blade could dig into him. He shot back to his feet and charged at Luke, his blade caught the surface on his enemy's skin, drawing blood. 

"Not bad, you must have had a good teacher, but I've been around for over two centuries, you don't have a hope of winning." Luke said as he grinned at Xander. "Hey, who needs hope? I got Faith." He said, referring to that in more than one way. He thrust forward, aiming for Luke's stomach.

Again and again, Luke and Xander attacked and countered each other, cutting and catching each other. Faith watched by Dawn and Duncan. She held on tightly to Dawn, her only family left. Her heart was caught in her chest, it felt like it was being crushed from the strain of holding herself back, she so wanted to run out there and take Lukes head as he was trying to kill Xander.

"Why? Why do all this? What was the point to it all?" Xander asked, yelling at Luke as he swung for him, Xander blocked as quickly as he could. "Because we could!" Luke responded "Because you and all like you are Mutant loving filth, who ever isn't a Friend Of Humanity is!" Luke said with a grin as he continued to try and take Xanders head.

Xander went to swipe at Luke's head finally, but was left off guard as Luke swiped at his stomach, cutting deeply as he had done so in his back. Xander dropped to his knees, stunned and at a loss of energy.

Faiths eyes widened "No!" she screamed as she tried to run out to him. Duncan held her tightly, preventing her intervention "No Faith! We can't interfere." He said, fighting the urge to run out himself and take Lukes head.

Luke smiled at Xander, the tip of his blade at his throat "Like I said, you don't have a hope of beating me, I do what I want." He said "And I wanted to kill your bitch, and I did." He said. Xander shook with furor, his sword still in his hand, griped tightly as he shook harder and harder "Her name…was…Anyanka!" he said, swinging his sword up from the side, cutting into Luke face.

Luke staggered back, a hand on his face as he screamed him pain. Xander got to his feet, thriving on energy that was coming from god knows where, but he didn't question it. He ran towards Luke, his sword brought up over his head as he brought it down as Luke looked up to him with blood oozing down his face. Xander brought his sword down, cutting off a hand, the one that held the sword.

Luke was stunned, gripping the stump "Bastard!" he growled "This is what vengeance is like then?" Luke asked, shaking and convulsing. Xander shook his head "No, this is justice, revenge of the just." He said calmly, looking at him coldly. He moved closely to where Luke was on his knees now "I told you, you're going to die." Xander whispered into his ear.

Luke looked up at him, fear in his eyes, he knew now why he was about to die, a woman named Anyanka. He growled as he began to scream as Xander brought his blade up, and swung it down with everything he had.

Lukes body limply dropped to the ground. Duncan released Faith, but she did not move to run to him, they waited for what was now coming.

Xander dropped t his knees, all his wounds and the fight had taken all the energy that was left in him, he looked overhead as bolts of lightening began to furiously flash and crack across the sky, and the thunder was deafening. He watched as energy began to grow around Lukes body, a golden swirled with cracks of energy dancing within it. He closed his eyes as it rose up and enveloped him like a mist.

His head shot back violently, bolts of power and energy struck him, his body rose up, like an angel he was in the air. Faith watch in silence, her hair was wet and matted down to her face, her eyes lit up as the lights filled them. She knew he didn't kill out of hate, out of vengeance, it was for love, his heart commanded he honor his vow to his lover now snuffed out.

Xander cried out in a painful scream, the rush, the power, it was so much greater than he could have ever thought. He looked to the sky; it danced with lightening, like the angels of god flew for him, acknowledging what has been done, "Anyanka!" he cried out, calling out to her, telling her with his heart that it was over, she could rest now.

The surges of power stirred slowly now as his body lowered to the ground, the lightening energy, the quickening was over, Xander could feel what was gained now, experience, memories of empires risen and fallen in a single age. Dawn flew from Faith and Duncan towards Xander, she slid on the roof and collided with him as he kneeled on one knee, she hugged him as tight as she could. "It's ok now Dawny, it's over." Xander said as he hugged her just as much as she.

Dawn helped him rise to his feet, letting him put as much of his weight on her as he thought she could handle. He saw Duncan and Faith, Duncan nodded, his mentor, teacher "I'm proud of you Xander." He said with a light smile on his face "You walked away from the abyss."

Xander smiled as he nodded his head weakly, Duncan walked up and put Xanders arm around his neck, helping Dawn keep him up. Xander moved away from them weakly on his own as Faith stepped up to him, he remembered Anyankas words to him 'You won't be alone' he heard in his mind, his heart. He walked up to her and touched her cheek, and them his palm was against her cheek.

Faith moved her face into the touch, closing her eyes as she touched his hand gently, she opened her eyes and looked up to him. "We never have to be alone again." He whispered to her as he moved closer to her. Faith closed her eyes as he brought his lips to hers, kissing her softly with a gentle ease. She knew that he would never stop loving Anyanka, ever.

The kiss ended, and she had no words, just love for him, and that's when she realized it. The reason for her sudden change when this all began, she cared for him, loved him. She moved in close and hugged him tightly.

When she let go he nearly dropped to his knees again, Duncan and Faith caught him quickly and walked him down the catwalk and into the building.

Epilogue

Jean was resting comfortably against Scott on the couch, she was given a clean bill of health by the doctors. Kate was fine, she and Angel were out at the police station giving their statements on the attack at the mansion earlier. Duncan was on the phone with Joe. Giles had told them that he had to return to Sunnydale within a few days for something of an urgent matter. Dawn was with Xavier, he had decided to supervise her in her training in what Catherine had taught her before.

Faith and Xander were upstairs in their rooms, changing. Xander walked up to her door as he walked out of his room, Duncan gave him a set of clothes and new coat to go with them. His wounds had already healed totally. He knocked on her door "Faith?" he asked, he wanted to go to Joes bar, he was told that something was up and their help was needed.

"I'll be out in a second Xander!" he heard, obviously from the tone of her voice he caught her at a bad time. A few minutes later she walked out of her room, wearing a halter top, jeans and a long coat, much like the one he was wearing only smaller "Let's go." She said as she stowed her sword, Xander touched the side on his coat, feeling his sword there as well. 

They walked down the stairs to meet Duncan there waiting for them "Joe tells us he found something out just a few hours ago from Conner." He told them "He didn't say what, but Giles is already there, and he doesn't want to tell us over the phone." He said.

"Let's go to Joes then, get hammered!" Xander said with a grin on his face, speaking sarcastically as was his older self. Duncan and Faith smirked, they were relieved to hear his usual sarcastic remarks again, but they knew he wouldn't be the same now, not anymore, he'd be more serious, maybe a little cut off for awhile.

They walked into the bar, it was closed and empty. They saw Joe behind the bar counter with Giles drinking a glass of brandy. They looked up at them, Giles stood up and walked over to them with Joe close behind him. "Xander? You're…" Giles began, Xander just smiled at him and nodded "I'm ok now G-Man." He said.

Giles actually smiled, he never smiled when Xander called him by one of those annoying nicknames. Joe walked up from behind him "Hey guys, Xander, glad you're better now. Come, we got to talk." He said, motioning for them to sit at the table with beer on it. Faith seemed to glow as she smiled at the sight "What was that Xander was saying about getting hammered?" she asked, Joe and Giles looked at them oddly, not totally understanding what she meant.

They all sat down at the table, in a circle "It's about Cordellia." Joe said. Everyone lowered their heads, thinking she was dead, it was what they believed. "She's alive." Joe said, everyone looked up at him, shocked, grateful, happy. "And she's in trouble, half the immortal headhunters in Europe think she's the one who took Methos' head, and she's in Europe now trying to get out back here, Conner knows that she's on her way to find him in Scotland, he's going to send her here…along with her son." He said.

Everyone looked at him, eyes wide, they were shocked, Xander cleared his throat "Where do we start to help them?" he asked. 

They turned when the door opened, they turned and nearly passed out at the sight of who was standing there looking back at them. "We save her." He said.

End

Note:

Ok, there is a new series by Me coming up, it takes place around the same time as Animefreeks Dimensional series that you've probably heard of, and there may be a spoiler or two, not very big, just one. Anyway, the new series is a series about Cordellia and Methos specifically as well as everyone else (since you all liked my idea the stories I wrote before about those two, I figure a series is something you'll like a lot.) So, please read and review My fics, as well as Animefreeks! We adore all of your input, the more the better, WE LOVE YA ALL!

Oh, and before I forget, Animefreek's away from college at the moment for summer time, she's home right now (Still working hard on the series and all) but her next chapter may take awhile since it's unknown as to whether or not she has access to the internet. (That, and if you want to know who walked into Joes Bar at the end of this fic, read the Methos and Cordellia series.)

Hope to hear you all soon, lots a luv! J


End file.
